1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall mount shelf support bracket and a method of installing the same, and, more particularly, to a surface mount bracket for providing vertical support for a wall mount vanity mirror as well as horizontal support for a shelf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cantilevered wall shelf brackets for supporting shelf panels have been known for many years. Wall shelves supported by cantilevered brackets are a fitting substitute for more expensive and space consuming shelving units. Earlier versions of cantilevered supports typically include a peg board arrangement or vertical wall standard and a plurality of cooperatively engageable brackets for fully supporting the shelf. There is an obvious utilitarian value associated with cantilevered shelf brackets, but the shelving brackets are not aesthetically appealing and therefore are often a poor substitute for use in the living areas of a home.
Attempts have been made in improving the appearance of cantilevered shelving brackets. The ornamental wall shelves most commonly used today employ screws for attaching the bracket to the wall. The screws are generally concealed by the shelves or a removably attachable facing. Although fasteners are concealed in some way or another, the overall appearance of the bracket generally remains quite unappealing.
What is needed is a wall shelf system which provides a shelf bracket for use in permanently and securely supporting a shelf. The wall shelf bracket should be simple in design and amenable to fabrication by simple die extrusion process. Moreover, the wall shelf bracket should be capable of receiving a shelf and frictionally engaging the same through a wedging action. This wedging action is accomplished through the cooperative engagement between the shelf panel and the shelf bracket. A shelf panel having a thickness of close tolerance to the support bracket is placed under a slightly deforming wedging stress during intersection with the supporting bracket, for secure retention of the shelf panel. The supporting bracket should be aesthetically appealing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,887, issued Sep. 8, 1987 to Walter L. Bessinger, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,338, issued Apr. 10, 1990 to David C. Guth, each show surface mountable shelf supports for frictionally receiving a shelf.
In addition to supporting a shelf, applicant's instant invention is configured to support a mirror and to enable the silver backing on the bottom edge to be sealed. The support bracket according to applicant's instant invention is ideal for use in bathrooms, and for supporting both a shelf and a mirror. Condensation created in a bathroom forms on the bathroom mirror and frequently drains from the surface of the mirror and collects along the bottom edge thereof. Over a period of time, this can cause the silver along the bottom edge to deteriorate. Setting the bottom edge of the mirror in a sealant may inhibit the deterioration of the silver. Spray sealants are available; however, immersing the bottom edge in a sealant may be more effective.
It is well known to provide a means to support both a mirror and a shelf. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 993,753, issued May 30, 1911 to Charles J. Casper, and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 167,517, issued Aug. 19, 1952 to John E. Kopko, and U.S. Pat. No. 268,238, issued Mar. 15, 1983 to Anthony J. Brescia et al., all disclose mirror and shelf units. Further, similar to the mirror and shelf supports, U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,341, issued Jan. 16, 1968 to Frederick R. Glassman, discloses a blackboard having an integral shelf. Yet another patent which is deemed of interest in U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,226, issued Sep. 20, 1977 to Louis A. Harvey, disclosing a bracket for supporting both a vertical and horizontal panel. However, none of these patents describes a means for supporting and sealing the bottom edge of the mirror to protect the silver backing of the mirror against deterioration. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.